winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Cfs/Cm for boring day.
I'm quite bored recently, and I was wandering tons of news-hunting Winx blogs... And recently, I find a blog of Una di Noi Winx, which I found ridiculous - in my opinion to read! It's not that I don't follow her rules, it's just I'm getting annoyed when she hid most of my comments... Well, I don't waste my time writing something and nobody ever cares if it's true or false! The blog I read, "True" Fans? *Well, if watching the dub in a different language instead of original one can't make you a true fan, seriously, just only Italian fans being true fans, as well as Italian speaking fans! Ridiculous! Not all of people understand Italian, and as English is the global language, many people choose it. And, if both English and Italian are not available or understandable for these people, they can choose whatever language they understand to watch the series, as far as they love the show! But of course, not all the subtitles are available! *I didn't think that people are allowed to force others to follow their mind... Ship any couples you like, no matter famous or infamous, it's your choice, nobody can force you to do something if you don't like. *The next idea makes me burst into laugh! Really? Have she seen that many people lost the faith in the series and they decided to quit since they saw the 4 specials? The recent changes, I have to admit, they're horrible. And, fans are allowed to keep their own opinions, but if the producers are too stubborn, they can quit the show, as well as if they find it horrible, nobody can force them to say, repeat that! *The last idea and I was like @@? Really? I don't own any produces from the franchise, since none of them are available in my country, and Winx is not that famous in my country, I don't think I'll spend tons of dollars, which are very expensive if exchange to my country's currency. Sorry, I'm not addicted to Winx and I'm not brain-washed to burn tons of money just for dolls and kids' toys! Sums, if I followed her ideas, I wouldn't be a "true" fan... I don't watch Nick dub of 4th previous seasons - by far, or Italian dub - in her blog, I don't like the new changes Nick brings to, and I do lose faith on the show now, and I believe many people around are losing patience to it, as well. And I don't own any of these franchise's produces! So what? I'm still a fan, more or less! Quite crazy to make a rule to force people saying that you're a fan by doing these! Just my personal opinions so far, you don't have to read if you don't find it's necessary to do so, as well as do commenting... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts